


罪之蜜（下）

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 堂本光一终于如愿以偿。祝糕糕生日快乐，精彩是她的，注水部分是我的。我永远喜欢米糕糕!!!!!!!!（被拖走）





	罪之蜜（下）

后视镜递来光一怀疑的眼神。看一眼又离开，隔一会儿再看一眼。

刚视若无睹，用小叉子把菠萝切块塞进嘴里，伸出舌头把嘴巴装不下因而溢出的汁水舔掉，哼哧哼哧地嚼起来。

光一从后视镜中移开目光。

意识到的时候刚都在吃菠萝，以及菠萝周边。早晨进录音室一杯菠萝奶昔，乐屋里的下午茶一块菠萝蛋糕，如果忙就是菠萝罐头，有时间就是新鲜菠萝。

看着后视镜里大嚼特嚼的刚，随着那腮帮子的塌陷和鼓动，他滑动解锁手机，下单了一箱菠萝啤。

堂本刚此人，对食物和事物的喜好在短时间内呈现出强烈偏执的特点，如做太多次烧坏一口炉子的章鱼烧，三万块可以买一大堆的炸鸡，名店巡游生生吃一天的热蛋糕。其中有一些过了劲儿也不会完全束之高阁，而是被放入永久安全菜单。光一琢磨着他对菠萝的喜好。是新鲜这两天？像章鱼烧？还是和炸鸡热蛋糕一起，变成餐桌上永恒值得信赖的伙伴？

那么他自己呢？万事万物他会不会是特殊的那一个？他们之间的一切都可能是有时效的，因短暂所以才强烈。祭典，樱花，香烟，演唱会，须臾回眸，片刻触碰，停在京都站的列车，囚在灯光里的青春。浓艳，又易逝的爱情。你怎能够不让他们结束或离去？除非能将时间都停住。刚对他的偏爱会持续多久？如果直到有一天真的把他完全读懂了，他会不会像那把刚最初用的吉他一样，被立在展示柜的最高处。保持着尊严，却再不会被碰触？

那也没关系，随即他又想。我不是吉他，我有嘴，真有那么一天，就算说不出挽留的话，也能强势咬住他的生殖器。“不许走。”“疼疼疼疼!”谅他也不敢就这么一走了之。

堂本刚不会知道堂本光一的流氓逻辑。他正专心进行着一场长期实验，吃下的每一块菠萝都带着觉悟，吃到舌头发麻在所不惜。如同草牧和牛，麝香葡萄，越光大米----食物就得有食物的自觉。在被精心地喂饲后，被食客带着愉悦和满足吞下，某种程度上才成全了食物的价值-----否则他们根本不需要那么好吃。

这过程相当不容易。这是一种对自身味道的改造，当然不是简单地摄入和消化，某种程度上来说和生物的进化进程相挂钩。他是天选之样本，背负着验证重大猜想的严峻使命。“绝对不是简单的吃东西而已”，他悲壮而毅然决然地吞下这还算挺好吃的玩意。

嗯就是还有点酸，下次泡盐水要久一点。

周日的晚上他拥有了泡澡的时间，浑身泡软后半倚在沙发上，掐着指头算了算。接着犹豫了半天，伸出手，掀开浴袍，缓缓握住了自己的下体。抬起眼，盯着天花板间接照明的昏黄倒影，不太自信地撸动起来。

这当然不如恋人温热，潮湿，开放又隐秘的口腔。他迷糊而确认地想着。

一切为了科学，一切为了光一，一切为了进步。在身周逐渐泛起空虚后，他咬牙加速了律动。

就在这时，摆在茶几边的手机振动了起来。

偏偏是在这个时候!他眼睛不自觉向上瞟，嗡嗡嗡，再震可就掉下去了!

危机时刻，他艰难地伸出左手，悬崖勒马。

“喂?…嗯……呼!”

“?”

电话那头传来堂本光一的有声疑惑。

“呼…哈…怎，怎么啦!”

他还差那么一点点，喷涌的冲动和拖延开的空虚相互拉扯着，汗湿的手把屏幕握出水气。

“…你在做什么坏事!”

堂本光一的声音惊疑中带着确定，沙哑和低沉隔着电话线钻进他耳膜。

实验被加入了催化剂。

“啊……啊……”他耳朵尖抖了抖，后颈泛起酥麻，不自觉地加快上下撸动的速度，“你，你管我……”他张着嘴大口喘气，脑海和身体齐齐奔涌着倾吐的冲动，“反，反正没在想你!”---却吐出相反的话来。

“刚!刚?”

拜托别再叫我名字啦……!

意识被抛掷，耳边的嗡鸣，眼前呲出锃亮的金星。他绷紧了脚趾，震颤和抽离，守株待兔的左手掌心留下一小团白色粘稠。他半睁开眼睛，用复杂的眼神打量着那一团自己的副产品。瞧瞧，这就是连“那个”堂本光一都难以割舍，每次都吸得一滴不剩的堂本刚之“生命精华”。凑近去闻了闻，排除掉其具有的意义，闻起来只有一股“氧化精氨特有的腥气”…可是不臭就不健康了!审慎查阅了相关资料的刚为自己辩驳。

他掐灭了电话那头光一不甘的嘶吼，例如“看我不日得你如何如何……”盘着腿，皱着眉头审视那团紧俏商品，直到它冷却低于体温。

得尝尝看，他想。

可他在品尝食物方面的经验和一直惠顾的客户反馈告诉他，这玩意不可能会好吃。

（堂本刚，你在怕什么呢？）他想着，（一步一步，努力到现在了，怎么能在登月前一秒合上舱门回地球呢？）

（牛长到那么大，葡萄结出果子来，稻子被收割，哪个容易了？堂本刚想变得好吃，会容易吗？）

（想想那个每次都积极探索的前辈!）他告诉自己，（想想那个再难吃都坚持惠顾的老顾客!）

他鼓起勇气，下定决心，给自己许诺了炸物开放日，甜品自助三日游，终于将手凑到嘴边，姿态恰如一只伸爪子掬水吃的小熊猫。

屏住呼吸，探出舌尖，舔了一下。

emm……

一股奇异的味道缓慢地扩散开来。

怎么回事，这种不知道该怎么形容的感觉。

好像有点点咸。

他吧咂了几下嘴，试图在记忆中找到可以类比的东西，搜寻半天无果，接着惊觉自己在回味。身体比大脑反应更快，跳起来去厨房冲手。

潜意识他认为，这应该属于厨余垃圾……

水冲走他的一部分，他冷静下来，对着流水皱着眉反思，一拍脑袋，后知后觉自己这虎毒食子的实验算是白做了。

就算他把这一团一滴不剩地吃完又怎么样？根本就没有对照啊!

（顶舌）

哦，忘了要漱口。

 

约会日到来的一如既往。

在等待光一光临的时间里，刚感到了久违的紧张，他清理掉了装菠萝的纸箱和泡沫塑料，数次看钟，直到听到门铃声响。二人在玄关会师，拿鞋时他没敢看光一的眼睛。

光一在刚前面走进房间。

他今天没set头发，整个人如同一只打湿的狐狸，刘海耷拉着，细长的眼睛眯起来，露出点乖戾下的可怜相。踩着棉拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒走路，脚都舍不得抬。

“今晚吃什么？”转过头一脸无辜地问。

刚突然一阵火起。去银座专门的餐厅都得西装革履一番，怎么品尝自己就这么随意？堂本刚是如此亲民的食物吗？

自从不打算再不劳而获，前些日子的羞惭已荡然无存!

他一溜烟冲上去，在前面的人反应过来之前强势反铐住那个人双手手腕，“干嘛，干嘛!”欣赏那受惊的小兽一样猛烈却徒劳的反抗。肩膀拼命挣动，却没什么力道，柔软的毛发扫在他脸上。

从来是这样，不可侵犯的防备后，是画地为牢自囚的猫咪。

乖巧的猫咪应该被奖赏。

他笑了。“小帅哥，”含住那个藏在褐色发丝里泛起红晕的耳朵尖尖，“吃我啊。”

 

24の24

刚坐在转椅上，看着光一把自己一寸寸吞下去。

刚背后是工作台，紧挨着半阖的百叶窗，一条一条的日光打在光一的脸庞，把他的刘海，睫毛，以及正含着自己的嘴唇上方的绒毛描成金色。

刚半眯着眼睛，伸手摸他的头，手指贴着头皮伸进柔软的毛发里，把挡住眼睛的碍事的刘海拨上去，露出额头和嶙峋的眉骨。

光一含得认真，即使转椅的特殊情况使角度有所局限。他没抬头，分出一只手用来固定椅子，手腕上青筋毕现，用尽全身力气，深深地埋头下去，再慢慢地抬起来。

被探出的粉色舌尖从根部到头舔过柱身，刚长吸一口气，电流沿着背脊攒动，身体中某些本不被认为死去的东西开始复活。他泄出欢乐的吐息，张开了大腿，搭在扶手上，主动往前顶了顶。

被这份乖觉所感动，光一吞吐地更加卖力，舌头缠着头部打转，不时掠过铃口，刚在他口中战栗，紧紧皱起眉头，身周的阳光嘈杂而燥热，抚摸在光一头上的手因脱力而颤抖，注意力有些涣散，倾泻的光芒下有些灰尘浮在光一身周，中间的人专注而用力，鼻尖聚积起一滴汗水。

就那么喜欢我吗。刚想。

“真好…”刚停在光一头上的手更加轻柔，语言上也摊晒开更加直白的快感和喜悦，“有你真好，是你真好…没法想象是别人，没法想象不是你......”

光一使出气吞山河的功夫来，吞吐地难以自拔，刚畅快地大叫，声音里像是灌了蜜糖，在阳光中肆意地流淌开。

直到终于交代在光一嘴里，他瘫软了身子喘气，从被汗湿垂下来的头发间悄悄睁开眼睛，观察光一的反应。

光一按照惯性皱着眉头，准备发挥自满的忍耐力和意志力全数咽下刚的一部分，却在一秒内转换了表情。

“嗯？”他困惑地低头，“嗯？！”

他双眼被倏地点亮。

他瞅瞅刚，再瞅瞅刚的丁丁，脸上浮现出一种混合着警惕和愉悦的迷惑。仿佛走在路上突然被人往手里塞了一只猫仔。甜蜜来得不太真实。

他吧砸着嘴，陌生的味道在嘴中回旋，以往混合着腥气的微咸液体，因为足够喜爱才能没有任何心理压力地全数吞下去的，刚的精液，此刻毫无疑问的带着一股清甜。

他仔细品味着，奈何4-5ml的量不足以让他仔细个中美妙。直到那罪恶的蜜糖在他嘴中消耗殆尽时，他脸上的惊愕仍没能完全消失。

他困惑的表情落在刚眼中，让刚不禁乐不可支，他抬手盖住眼睛，大笑起来，小腹连带着chinchin抖动。

光一眼睛停在刚脸上，仔仔细细打量了三圈，然后在刚惊愕的眼神中，跪下去一口咬住了刚已经疲软的性器。

“喂！”刚吃痛地惊叫，慌张地抬起手来拍光一的头，“你干嘛？才刚完！”

光一不管不顾地嗦起来，硬是凭着过硬的技术和素质，让小刚在他口中重振雄风。在数次友好的纠缠和厮磨中，刚颤抖着完成了续杯，他眼前一阵一阵冒着金星，而光一就那么跪在地下，一点一点反复品味。

“真是甜的！虽然比刚才淡了…”他得出结论，抬起头看着刚，眼睛亮晶晶的，“怎么做到的？好厉害！”

刚缄默，费劲地睁开眼，大腿根颤抖，从转椅上站起来---差点栽倒在地，被光一伸手扶住。

他原地喘了两口气，站定，容色神圣又甜蜜，双手捧心，接着左手食指在空中划了两圈，轻巧地停在光一眉心。光一眼巴巴看着他。

只缺个魔法阵了。

“因为，爱情吧。”他歪头，露出欣慰的笑容。

被光一一巴掌拍掉“屁嘞，说实话！”

“因为爱情啊。”

“才不是！”

“是爱情的力量啦~”

“我说了不是！”

“你不相信我的爱情…？”

“和这个完全没关系吧！”

“呜呜呜扣酱不喜欢我了…”

“所以到底是因为…”

“爱情！”

…

“所以好吃不就行了吗！还是说难道不好吃？”

“…好吃。”

“这不就结了！快说多谢款待！”

“多谢…所以到底…”

“爱情！”

……

 

后记：  
在收到牙医的警告之后，刚几乎称得上不计生态平衡大肆掠夺菠萝的行为被迫暂时中止。

“再这么吃下去，连门牙也想换成金子吗？”

刚嘴里卡着小镜子，唔呀唔呀地争辩，“…挺Funk的呀…!”

“不行！”严格的牙医摘下口罩，“You!菠萝NG了！”

于是半个月后的夜晚，光一在又一次将刚吸空后，久违地露出了嫌弃的表情。

刚于心不忍，想着由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。他试图编一个合理的解释，一边伸出手讨好地揉弄光一的下体，一边努力思考着。

却被光一反搂在怀里，有一下没一下戳着肚子。

他贴着光一的胸膛，觉得不安，想回头去看光一的表情，却听见耳边光一无奈而餍足的叹息。

“果然是季节限定吗？”光一轻声说，“就说甜了才不正常吧！”

“我…”刚急着辩驳。

“没关系。”光一笑着揉他脑袋，“谁让喜欢上了呢。”

“多谢款待，”他低头啄刚的嘴唇，“接下来也会好好享用的。”

刚平静下来。两人在沙发上交换一个深吻，这一刻无人旁观，甜蜜不染罪责。

而他们还有无数个朝朝暮暮。

一切还尚未发生。


End file.
